El Velocista Más Rápido de todos los tiempos
by Victor018
Summary: Esta historia se basa en el universo Marvel. Habrá algunas cosas de Dc cómics relazionado con flash, la explicación estará dentro de la historia espero le den su apoyo como ya antes me brindado su confianza espero disfruten mucho de esta historia como lo han echo con las anteriores.
1. Prologo

**El Velocista Más Rápido de todo los tiempos.**

 **Esta historia se basa en el universo Marvel. Naruto está en la Primera Guerra Mundial, donde el se ofrece como Steve Roges, a hacer conejillo de indias para un experimento. Pero el en vez de tener el suero de el súper soldado, lo conectarán a una máquina miniatura de el acelerador de partículas, lográndolo volverse el hombre más rápido de el mundo, entre otras cosas…en este universo Naruto tendrá todas las habilidades de Flash espero lo disfruten, aquí meteré alguno de los villanos de la serie de Flash, junto con los velocistas. Esto será un crossver también con Avengers 1 y 2, junto con la serie Marvel agents of Shield, además Naruto tendrá un pequeño Harem que consiste en: Skye, Natasha, Wanda y una de Dc comics Kara Danvers.**

 **Aparte de eso Naruto será un inhumano que tendrá las habilidades de Cole Macgrath y de Densil Rowe, como también será el Ghost Rider Robbie Reyes. No tendrá todos los poderes desde el principio, algunos los irá consiguiendo poco a poco en el transcurso de la historia.**

 **Naruto aún que tenga velocidad, no quiere decir que no le gusten los autos solamente usará su velocidad, cuando en serio la necesite.**

 **El será entrenado por el mismísimo Nick Fury, haciéndolo un experto en combate, armas y en el primer miembro de los Avengers.**

 **Espero puedan apoyar la historia con un comentario, sugerencia e ideas chicos.**

 **Sin más que decir que comience esta nueva historia.**

Prologo.

Era una noche tranquila, las calles estaban desiertas su única compañía era la brisa de otoño que apenas estaba llegando, cuando de repente comienzan a escucharse los sonidos de unos relámpagos, en un instante se observa como un vórtice se comienza a forma hasta el punto en el que se abre, revelando 2 rayos salir de ella. Uno era negro con rojo, y el que iba justo detrás de el era color plateado.

- **¿Qué ocurre viejo amigo, no te trae nostalgia todas nuestras carreras que hemos tenido hasta hora?** -. Pregunto el relámpago negro, pasando entre carros a muy alta velocidad quebrando los cristales de las ventanas, corriendo sobre edificios e inculso por el agua.

- **Te detendré, ya han muerto suficientes, no puedo permitir que sigas haciendo tus atrocidades** -. Dijo el relámpago plateado, junto a su contrincante.

- **Admítelo, esto es más entretenido que cualquier cosa, tú y yo corriendo hasta el final de los tiempos** -. Dijo el relámpago negro, frenando y levantado una cortina de polvo.

- **No estés tan seguro** -. Dijo el relámpago plateado, frenando en frente de el.

Al removerse la cortina de polvo podía apreciarse el aspecto de los relámpagos.

El primero relámpago era un hombre que llevaba un traje de color amarillo con toques negros, en su pecho tenía un símbolo naranja con negro. (El traje de Zoom New 52)

El segundo era un muchacho de 24 años su traje era de color rojo con destellos plateados. (El traje de Flash New 52) .

- **Estamos justo cuando quería** -. Dijo el hombre de amarillo, viendo la época en la que se encontraba.

- **(Esto no me gusta nada, Gideon ¿estas despierta?)** -. Pensó el hombre de rojo, de forma frustrada, sin despegar la vista de quién tenía en frente.

- **(Aquí estoy, señor)** -. Se escuchó, la voz de una mujer en la cabeza de el hombre rojo.

- **(Podrías decirme en que año estamos)** -. Pensó el hombre de rojo, aún sin saber los motivos de el hombre de amarillo.

- **(Estamos en el año 1942, más perecisos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial)** -. Explicó Gideon, dejándole helada la sangre.

- **Jejejeje, por la expresión de tu rostro creo que ya sabes por que estamos aquí** -. Dijo el hombre de amarillo, fascinado por la cara que estaba viendo.

- **Hijo de Perra** -. Dijo el hombre de rojo, al saber que era lo que realmente quería.

- **Uy, parece ser que realmente te molesto** -. Dijo el hombre de amarillo, para acto seguido lanzarle un golpe en la barbilla a que lo mando a el hombre rojo, un par de callaes más lejos.

- **(Señor, le recuerdo que dentro de tres meses será el día…)** -. Mención Gedeon.

- **(¡Ya lo sé, Gedon. Será el día de los experimentos uno es donde Steve le meten el suero del Súper-Soldado, y es cuando yo obtengo mi Super-Velocidad!)** -. Pensó frustrado el hombre de rojo, levantándose y retomando su carrera.

- **(¿Y qué cree que debemos hacer?)** -. Pregunto Gedeon, algo confusa.

- **(Tengo dos planes, el primero será salvarle la vida a Harry , segundo echarle un ojo a mis versión más joven, debo evitar que lo asesinen, pero sin interferir en la línea de tiempo si lo hago mandaran a esas cosas por nosotros)** -. Pensó el hombre de rojo, ideando una variedad de planes cuando se encuentre con el hombre de amarillo.

- **(Señor, si usted muere yo lo haría también…y aún no quiero morir)** -. Mencionó Gedeon, en un tono preocupante.

-( **Gedeon, te prometo que eso no pasará, somos un equipo)** -. Pensó el hombre de rojo, seguro de que tendrían existo.

Al día siguiente.

El sujeto estaba sentado, afuera de una casa vieja, llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero, una capucha que ocultaba su cabello al igual que unos lentes oscuro, mantenía sus ojos para pasar de forma desapercibida.

-(Bien, parece que todo va tal como lo recuerdo)-. Pensó el muchacho, mirando discretamente la entrada, cuando de pronto observa a un chico de baja estatura, cabello rubio y cuerpo flácido saliendo de la casa.

De pronto se ve a un par de bravucones caminando a él.

-Hehehe, Rogers que bueno que te encontramos así nos ahorrarás la forma de buscarte para tu dosis diaria de las palizas-. Dijo uno de los bravucones, sonriendo de forma arrogante.

-(Supongo que podría encargarme de ellos antes de buscar a el doc)-. Pensó el muchacho, caminado a los busca pleitos.

-¡¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño? Imbeciles!-. Grito una versión más joven del muchacho.

-(Al parecer no creo que eso vaya a ser necesario)-. Pensó el viajero, con una sonrisa y caminando lentamente a un callejón para evitar ser visto.

Tronsberg Noruega Marzo 1942.

Un hombre agitado corre por las calles hasta llegar a la iglesia de el pueblo. Al entrar comienza a acumular muebles, bancas,tablas, todo lo que estaba a su disposición para que ellos no pudiesen entrar.

-¡Señor, vienen por él!-. Grito el hombre, asustado al sacerdote que se encontraba escribiendo un pergamino.

-Muchos lo han intentado antes y ninguno a tenido éxito hasta ahora-. Dijo el sacerdote, sin ninguna pizca de temor y aún escribiendo en el pergamino.

-Pero jamás habían venido tan armado…además uno de ellos es muy-. Trató de decir el hombre, cuando de pronto su boca comenzó a llenarse de sangre y se veía una mano vibrando que salía de su pecho.

- **¿Realmemte creíste que podrías escapar de mi?** -. Dijo una voz profunda, que llevaba puesto un traje amarillo con negro con una mascar y desprendiendo de su cuerpo unos relámpagos oscuros, para segundo después una fuerte explosión tirase la puerta de la iglesia.

\- Este lugar si que bastante difícil de encontrar-. Dijo un hombre entrando con un uniforme miltiar con un símbolo de un pulpo con un cráneo.

- **Por favor** …a mi me tomo menos de 5 minutos encontrarlo-. Dijo el hombre de amarillo, quitándose la máscara.

-Es verdad su ayuda fue muy placentera Señor Thawne, ahora vamos por lo que hemos venido-. Dijo el General, con una sonrisa de amabilidad.

-Lo que están buscando es solo una leyenda-. Dijo el Sacerdote, sin intimidación.

-O al contrario, es decir por que se empeñarían tanto tiempo unos sacerdotes en estar protegiendo este lugar si es que como usted lo dice el objeto es solo una leyenda-. Dijo Thawne, con burla caminando hasta un mausoleo y tomando lo que parecía ser un cubo extraño.

-El Teseractor la joya más rara y preciada de Odín-. Dijo el General, tomándolo en sus manos para acto seguido lanzarlo contra la pared rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-Jamás les diré dónde está, juré que lo protegería de personas como ustedes-. Dijo el Sacerdote, con furia.

-Quizás cambie de opinión por la seguridad de el pueblo, seguro tendrá amigos, familia. Ellos no serán involucrados si nos da lo que queremos-. Dijo el General, logrando quebrantar al sacerdote y ver su cara de miedo por sus seres queridos.

Al no tener opción el hombre ve por unos segundos u a pared en específico.

Thawne rápidamente vibra sus moléculas traspasando el muro para segundo más tarde regresar con un cubo que iradeba una gran cantidad de energía.

-Toma, este si es el verdadero-. Dijo Thawne, lanzándole el Teseractor al general que solo podía contemplar su belleza.

-El Führer solo pierde su tiempo-. Dijo el General, con una sonrisa de victoria.

-No pueden controlar el poder los destruira-. Dijo el Sacerdote, antes de ser atravesado por Thawne en el pecho.

-Eliminen a los habitantes del pueblo-. Dijo el General, saliendo de la,iglesia y sus tropas marchaban a el pueblo.

Brooklyn.

-Así que…¿Volverás a intentar a enlistarte? -. Pregunto el muchacho, de forma tranquila.

-Sabes que lo haré, si tengo alguna posibilidad se que lo lograré-. Dijo Rogers, entrando al cine junto a su amigo.

-No ahí remedio contigo, sabes algo ahora te alcanzo debo ir por algo de comer-. Dijo el muchacho, corriendo a la tienda de golosinas.

-¡Pero si acabamos de comer Naruto!-. Grito Rogers, sorprendido del apetito de su amigo.

5 minutos después.

Naruto observa como un imbecil sacaba a Steve del cine y lo guiaba a el callejón para darle una paliza.

-¿Jamás te cansas o si?-. Pregunto el bravucón, volviendo a golpear a Steve.

-Pordia hacer esto todo el día-. Dijo Steve, con la boca sangrando.

-Igual que yo imbecil-. Dijo Naruto, golpeando fuertemente en la cara al brabucon tirándolo de un golpe al suelo.

-Realmente te metes en muchos problemas-. Dijo un soldado, de uniforme caminado con una sonrisa.

-Siempre le digo eso Bucky-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa viendo a su amigo.

-De echo ahora soy Sargento Bucky-. Dijo Bucky, con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya te ascendieron?-. Pregunto Steve, algo desilusionado.

-¿Cuantaa veces lo a intentado hasta ahora?-. Pregunto Bucky, mirando a Naruto con duda.

-5-. Dijo Naruto, cuando de pronto se ve a 3 hermosas mujeres.

-Bucky dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste-. Dijo Naruto, cerrando los ojos y pellizcándose la punta de la nariz.

-Vamos es mi última noche, será divertido-. Dijo Bucky, tratando de que sus amigos no se echaran para ataras.

-No, no, no, la ultima vez la cita que me conseguiste no me quitaba las manos de encima, en el restaurante intento desvestirme más de 3 veces-. Dijo Naruto, levantando el dedo de forma acusatoria y logrando ver cómo su amigo se reía nervioso.

-Por favor, mañana me iré a la guerra y quiero pasar mi última noche con mis mejores amigos-. Dijo Bucky, aún algo incistente a la aceptación.

-Maldita sea Barnes, será la última-. Dijo Naruto, cambiando su rostro a un chicho relajado.

-¿Qué le dijiste de mí?-. Preguntó Steve, algo nervios caminando junto a sus amigos.

-Solo cosas buenas-. Dijo Bucky, dandole palmadas de ánimo.

Feria Mundial del Mañana.

-De acuerdo Bucky, esto si lo compensa-. Dijo Naruto, observando con fascinación los invesntos que habían en la feria

Bucky y Steve estaban caminando a la exposición de Howard Stark, junto con sus parejas.

En cambió Naruto se adentró más en la feria topandonse accidentalmente con una persona extraña.

-Lo lamentó no vi por dónde iba-. Dijo Naruto, avergonzado.

-Descuida también fue mi culpa estaba buscando a mi compañero el Dr. Josef Reinstein-. Dijo un hombre con anteojos, con el cabello oscuro.

-¡Naruto, recuerda que esta es una cita triple!-. Se escuchaban los gritos de Bucky,buscándolo algo molesto.

-Maldicion, un gustó tengo que correr-. Dijo Naruto, sonriendo antes de salir corriendo con gran agilidad.

El científico miro con fascinación la agilidad que el muchacho estaba demostrando, había muchísima gente en todas direcciones y fácilmente pudo evadirlos a todos sin haber chocado o provocado algún otro accidente.

-Facinate-. Dijo el hombre, mirándolo todo con una sonrisa.

En eso llega Bucky algo cansado volteando a todos lados en busca de el muchacho que acabo de conocer hace apenas unos segundos.

-Dr. Wells, ¿Ha visto a un muchacho rubio esbelto?-. Pregunto Bucky, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Distraído, que no se fija por donde va?-. Pregunto el Dr. Wells, con una ceja alzada.

-Si-. Afirmó Bucky, feliz de saber si el lo había visto.

-No, no lo e visto-. Dijo Wells, pasando de largo y dándole unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro a Bucky que lo dejo con cara de confundido.

Alpes Suizos.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?-. Pregunto el General, observando cómo Thawne trabaja en una máquina.

-Podira hacerlo más rápido si alguien no se la pasara cuestionado todos mis metodos a cada segundo-. Dijo Thawne, haciendo los cálculos nesesarios para hacer lo que le estaban pidiendo.

-¿Estas seguro que lograras mantener la energía de el cubo con tus diseños?-. Pregunto el General, leyendo unos libros antiguos.

Thawne no dijo nada simplemente introdujo el cubo en la máquina logrando que la máquina comenzará a funcionar con gran potencia.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la máquina comenzará a ser cortocircuito sacando una gran cantidad de energía en toda la habitación causando un gran apagón hasta que.

-Funciono…apenas, voy a necesitar más piesas y tecnología de alta calidad, es vastante difícil estar trabajando con lo que tienen parece que estoy en la prehistoria-. Dijo Thawne, viendo cómo la máquina había logrado su propósito.

-Lo que nesecite Thawne, lo que necesite-. Dijo el General, fascinado con el resultado que la máquina le había dado.

Tres meses después.

Con Naruto.

-Déjame ver si entendí…en vez de impedir que te enlistaras en el ejército que por cierto té descubrieron que habías mentido en tu cartilla militar, leyeron tu historial medico y aún así te aceptaron…el imbecile de Bucky se fue a bailar con las chicas-. Dijo Naruto, sentado en una cafetería tomando una tasa de café y frotándose la nariz tras la noticia que Steve le había dado.

-Es mi deber…Tú sabes que esto es siempre lo que he querido-. Dijo Steve, seguro de sus decisiones.

En eso llega una mujer en un uniforme militará caminado hasta estar frente a la mesa de los muchachos.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Steven Rigeres?-. Pregunto la mujer, viéndolos con una mirada fría y profesional.

Sin tiempo de corregir el error que ella había dicho Naruto comienza a atacarse de risa haciendo que Rogers se sonrojara por como su amigo no decía nada.

-Ese Steve Rogers, señorita…-. Dijo Steve, algo apenado al no saber el nombre de la mujer misteriosa.

-Carter, Peggy Carter, ahora vámonos que el doctor quiere hablar con usted antes de el día de mañana-. Dijo Peggy, de forma seria saliendo de la cafetería a paso firme.

-Ya escuchaste Rigeres, no querrás hacerla esperar-. Dijo Naruto, bebiendo una tasa de café y ocultando la sonrisa que ya hacía en ella.

Steve solo sonríe ante la actitud de su amigo y sacando su cartera listo para pagar la cuenta.

-Alto, yo invito…es lo menos que puedo hacer después de saber que mi amigo cumplió su sueño-. Dijo Naruto, con los ojos cerrados pero sabiendo que Steve estaba sonriendo para segundos después marcharse de la cafetería.

De pronto el Dr Wells entra en la cafetería y se sienta en la mesa de Naruto.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste?-. Pregunto Wells, mirando el menú de que era lo que pediría.

-No quiero que se preocupe más de lo que está además ya que me dijiste que tu compañero lo escogió para ese suero debe de estar lo más calmado posible -. Dijo Naruto, con algo de sueño.

-Siempre cargando con todo el peso para que los demás no se preocupen-. Dijo Wells, con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo será el experimento?-. Pregunto Naruto, con calma tratando de dejar el tema de lado.

-Está noche, necesitaré más energía de la que una máquina pude genera y hoy es la noche perfecta-. Dijo Wells, de forma misteriosa.

-¿Espera no estará pensando en?-. Pregunto Naruto, algo asustado a lo que pensaría que Wells usaría.

-Así es Sr Uzumaki, un rayo eso es lo que nesecitamos-. Dijo Wells, con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tú serás el que se exponga al peligro para capturar el rayo-. Dijo Naruto, relajado de que el no estaría en peligro.

-Por supuesto que no, eso sería muy peligros, dios podría morir-. Dijo Wells, negando la cabeza ante la idea que le había mencionado.

-¿Pero creí que nesecitabas el rayo?-. Pregunto Naruto, sin comprender lo que decía .

-Exacto…y es por eso que tú lo harás-. Dijo Wells, dejando estático al muchacho.

-¡¿Espera qué?!-. Grito Naruto, asustado al saber que podría morir.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien-. Dijo Wells, dandole palmadas de animo.

-Pero tú mismo acabas de decir que podría morir-. Dijo Naruto, remarcando lo que había dicho hace unos segundos.

-Tranquilo, usaras esto-. Dijo Wells, sacando de su mochila una especie de esfera.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-. Pregunto Naruto, tratando de agarrar el aparato, pero rápidamente Wells lo toma.

-Esto Sr Uzumaki es en algo que he estado trabajando por mucho tiempo…se llama "La Esfera de Rayos" esto te ayudará a atrapar el relámpago solo debo hacerle unas mejoras ahí ocasiones en las que no funciona o suele pasar-. Dijo Wells, oprimiendo un par de botones.

-Suele pasar…-. Repito Naruto, con una ceja alzada esperando una respuesta.

Cuando de pronto la esfera se encendió absorbiendo toda la energía del restaurante y segundos después detonar de una forma extraña lanzándolos en difrenetes direcciones y estallando los cristales de el local.

-"Tos" "tos" esto-. Dijo Welles, levantándose algo adolorido y caminado hasta la esfera.

-Ooh Naruto, con sarcasmo y algo molesto.

-Necesita algunos ajustes-. Dijo Wells, sacando un gran fajo de billetes y entregándoselo a la camarera.

-Será mejor que tengas esa cosa lista antes de esta noche, por que de lo contrario yo no subiré por ese estupido rayo-. Dijo Naruto, levantándose realmente molesto.

-Tranquilo yo me encargo-. Dijo Wells, examinado el estado del invento.

Unas horas más tarde.

-(¿Por qué termine accediendo a esto?)-. Pensó Naruto, trepando hasta la azotea junto con la esfera.

- ** _Sr Uzumaki, será mejor que se apresure la tormenta está a apuntó de llegar a su mayor capacidad_** -. Se escuchó Wells, en un comunicador.

-Habla el sujeto que se encuentra sentado en un monitor donde no está poniendo su vida en juego-. Dijo Naruto, algo molestó caminado hasta estar en la cornisa.

- _ **Escuche eso, sabelotodo tienes un minuto antes de que el rayo caiga**_ -. Dijo Well, comprobando las lecturas climatológicas.

-Solo diré algo, si muero por esto lo juro Well, en mi vida de fantasma te antormentare hasta la eternidad-. Dijo Naruto, activando la esfera del rayo.

La esfera comenzó a absorber la electricidad de los edificios a su alrededor y comenzando a que los relámpagos se comenzarán a rodear encima de Naruto.

- ** _Mantenlo así Uzumaki, la esfera lleva un 15 % de su poder_** -. Dijo Wells, el mirando el progresó que llevaba la esfera.

-Es…más sencillo…decirlo que hacerlo-. Dijo Naruto, tratando de mantener la compostura ya que la esfera, estaba vibrando mucho causando que apenas podría mantenerse en equilibro.

De pronto se escuchó como un relámpago había caído a centímetros de Naruto.

- _ **Mantente la calma Uzumaki, ya casi está**_ -. Dijo Wells, viendo una de las cámaras de seguridad cómo Naruto comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-(Ese idota acaba de ver que casi me caí un rayo y en vez de ponerme a salvo quiere que me golpe directamente)-. Pensó Naruto, con un tic en el ojo.

- ** _No, no, no esto está mal_** -. Dijo Wells, molesto al ver que la esfera estaba perdiendo poder.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto Naruto, sin comprender lo que ocurría.

- ** _La energía se está debilitando…tienes que acercarte un poco más, necesitamos que un rayo golpe directo en la esfera_** -. Informó Wells, al ver que cada segundo que pasaba el poder que estaba juntando estba bajando poco a poco.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?-. Pregunto Naruto, viendo la esfera que poco a poco se iba apagando.

- _ **Me temo que no, no podemos perder más tiempo tienes que hacerlo ¡Ahora!**_ -. Grito Wells, tratando de mantener la esfera encendía con la poca energía que aún le quedaba.

-"Supiro" vida fantasmal allá voy-. Dijo Naruto, resignado dando un paso adelante.

Un estruendo se escuchó saliendo un enorme relámpago del cielo golpeándo directo en la esfera.

Tanta fue la energía almacenada en la esfera que se lanzó un pulso mucho más grande que había lanzado de la azotea a Naruto a uno de los tragaluzes cayendo algo adolorido.

Wells al ver eso corre directo hasta Naruto y su preciada esfera que ese último golpe de rayo había sido un éxito.

-Lo conseguiste Uzumaki, dios eres uno en un millón lo sabías jamás dejas de sorprenderme-. Dijo Wells, sonriendo por el éxito de su descabellado plan.

En eso el teléfono del laboratorio comienza a sonar, dejando algo confuso a Wells y Naruto tratando de levantarse pero cada vez que lo hacía sus piernas no lograban mantenerlo en pie.

-¿Diga?-. Contesto Welles, con un amargo sabor en la boca al tomar esa llamada, como si el éxito que tuvieron hace unos momentos no habría ocurrido.

- _Wells habla el Coronel Phillips_ -. Se escuchó la voz de un hombre, del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué ocurre Coronel?-. Pregunto Wells, esperando lo pero.

- _Lamemto ser yo el que te informé esto pero…el Dr. Reinstein a sido asediando_ -. Soltó de golpe la información.

-Ese bastardo de Schmidt-. Dijo Wells, molesto al saber que el había sido el responsable.

-(Jamás lo había visto así de molesto)-. Pensó Naruto, viendo el enojo que estaba en los ojos de Wells.

-¿El experimento fue un éxito?-. Pregunto Wells, esperando que la vida de su amigo no hubiese terminado en vano.

El silencio del otro lado de la línea estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡Coronel,¿Fue o no fue el experimento un éxito?!-. Grito Wells, como si las siguientes palabras lograran traer paz a la ira que crecía y crecía cada vez más rápido dentro de el.

- _Si, fue un éxito_ -. Dijo el Coronel, logrando que Wells, sonriera ante el triunfo de su compañero.

-¿En cuanto tiempo iniciarán la guerra contra Hydra?-. Prgunto Wells, interesado en esa batalla.

- _Muchaco, cuando esos bastardos asesinaron a Reinstein, hicieron su propia tumba...que ahí de ti, ¿Tu experimento fue un éxito?_ -. Pregunto el Coronel, sabiendo del proyecto en el que estaban trabajando.

-La fase más sencilla a sido un éxito, ahora es tiempo de la difícil-. Con es Wells, corto la llamada, tomo un gran respiro camino hasta la esfera junto a Naruto que ya se podía mantener en pie.

-Al parecer la guerra está apunto de comenzar y entonces…¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?-. Pregunto Naruto, parado con una mirada llena de determinación.

-Te daré mi propia versión del suero-. Dijo Wells, caminado a una habitación diferente.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia de tu suero y el de tu compañero?-. Pregunto Naruto, siguiéndolo a la habitación y jugando con la esfera lanzándola en el aire sin ninguna preocupación.

-Bastante, deja eso por que si la rompes tendrás que volver a subir y ese es el único prototipo sin ella deberás usar esto-. Dijo Wells, sin despegar la vista de las computadoras que estaba preparando para la máquina.

-¿Prototipo?-. Pregunto Naruto, algo nervioso.

-Así es, incluso me parece que es de tu talla-. Dijo Wells, sacando un casco con una antena de para rayos.

Naruto al ver esa cosa e imaginarse amarrado a una antena de rayos logró que por un momento predice la concentración haciendo que casi se le cayera la esfera.

-(Haber si con esto deja sus payasadas)-. Pensó Wells, siguiendo escribiendo en la computadora.

-De acuerdo, ¿entonces ahora que hago?-. Pregunto Naruto, viendo detenidamente la máquina.

-Te conectare a esta máquina, y así será inyectado el suero-. Explicó Wells, tomando la esfera y conectándola en la máquina.

Sin perder el tiempo Naruto subió a la maquina colocadondose en poción listo.

-Estoy listo-. Dijo Naruto, un poco nervioso de lo que vaya a suceder.

-Una vez que inicie no podré detener el procedimiento-. Dijo Wells, agarrando la esfera del rayo e insertándola en la máquina que Naruto estaba brindándole electricidad lista para la función.

Sin ningún momento que perder Welles encendió la máquina inyectándole algunos componentes en el cuerpo a Naruto.

Acto seguido introdujo el suero junto con el relámpago d la esfera comenzando a soltar una onda de truenos por toda la habitación junto con algunos gritos de Naruto.

-(Lo está logrando, su cuerpo lo está aceptando)-. Pensó Wells, observando los monitores sobre la condición en la qu estaba Naruto.

Poco después la potencia de la máquina iba elevándose de forma peligrosa, sacando relámpagos y cortocircuitos por toda la habitación.

Wells trató de desactivarla la máquina pero antes de lograrlo fue golpeado por un relámpago lo dejo un poco aturdido y lo lanzó hasta una de las paredes de la habitación.

La máquina tras haber finalizado el procedimiento había dejado sin luz a más de media ciudad por unos segundos, en cuanto en el interior de Naruto algo había cambiado que estaba brotando de el.

-(Dios la cabeza…siento que me hubieran disparado justo en la frente y después electrocutaran con la bala dentro de mi)-. Pensó Naruto, agarrandose fuertemente la cabeza apenas logrando mantenerse despierto.

De pronto se escuchó una explosión y solo se pudo ver las siluetas de algunos hombres llevándose a Welles que seguía consiente y acercándose a Naruto antes de darle un fuerte golpe dejándolo fuera de combate.

Y eso es todo por ahora espero les guste esta nueva historia dejen su apoyo, opiniones sugerencias dato curioso si saben o alguna otra cosa que se me pace.

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hago para entretenerlos.

No sé si ustedes les gustaría que Naruto se encontrará antes con algún otro héroe.

Quiere decir hacer otra de las películas de Marvel o ya pasar a Avengers la primera.

Harem.

1-. Daisy Johnson.

2-. Natasha Romanoff.

3-. Wanda Maximoff.

4-. Kara Danvers.

5-. Gwen Stacy.

6-. Kitty Pryde.

7-. Jesse Chambers.

8-. Susan Storm. (Está no sé si ponerla o no ustedes dejen su opinión en los comentarios)

Y por cierto estoy trabajando en un proyecto nuevo con personaje creativo que será con varios animes/mangas en los que participarán les interesaría que la subiera.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1.

2 Meses después.

Base del Ejército.

-Coronel Phillips tenemos un problema-. Dijo un soldado, corriendo con desesperación llevando unos archivos sumamente importantes.

-Ahora no soldado, estoy ocupado-. Dijo el Coronel, revisando la última ubicación de su pelotón de la 107.

-Señor, lo lamentó pero ahí cosas más importantes…nos acaban de informar que el escuadrón de búsqueda aún no han podido encontrar al Dr. Wells…lo último que se supo de ellos fue que finalizaron el proyecto, nadie sabe a dónde los llevaron-. Dijo el soldado, causando que el Coronel levantara la vista eufórico y asustando a su subordinado.

-¿Qué fue lo que acabas de decir? Soldado-. Pregunto el Coronel, mirando al soldado que se estaba protegiendo detrás de los archivos ante la ira de el.

El soldado le entregó los archivos a su superior para pocos o segundos más tarde salir corriendo de su presencia.

En eso entra Carter a la pancarta del Coronel agachándose a tiempo para esquivar una tasa de café.

-Supongo que ya escuchaste la noticia-. Dijo Carter, caminado hasta el tablero de estrategia y viendo donde estaba el enemigo.

-Debemos recuperar a Wells, el es mucho más inteligente…además me agrada mucho más que Stark-. Dijo el Coronel, tratando de bajar el estrés con su respiración.

En eso llega Steve algo agitado, tratando de pasar a los guardias que obstruían el pasó.

-¡General, necesito hablar con usted!-. Grito Steve, desde fuera desesperado para que lo lleguen a escuchar.

-Vete de aquí Rogers, esto no es de tu incumbencia, ¿Porqué no te vas a otros de tus shows? Seguro debes de hacer más peticiones de tú amigo el cenador-. Dijo el General, mirándolo con algo de disgusto.

Steve retrocedió por unos segundos antes de escuchar el nombre de alguien que le daba valor desde que lo conoció.

-¿Quién era el candidato para el experimento de Wells?-. Pregunto Carter, con algo de curiosidad.

-No lo sé, Wells lo había mencionado…Uzu…Uzutaki…Uzunaki...Uzu, yo que se no hablo chino-. Dijo el General, algo a desesperado al tratar de pronunciar el nombre.

-Uzumaki-. Dijo Steve, haciendo que ambos que estaban en la tienda le prestaran atención.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto el General, sin comprender lo que Steve había dicho.

-Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-. Dijo Steve, con confianza dejando intrigados a ambos.

-¿Lo conoces Steve?-. Pregunto Carter, con curiosidad.

Steve no contesto viendo, que no diría otra palabra a menos de que lo dejasen entrar.

-Déjenlo pasar-. Ordenó el General, moviendo una de sus manos para que los soldados obedecieran.

-¿Qué sabes de tu amigo?-. Pregunto Carter, con algo de curiosidad.

-No, no voy a responder ninguna de sus preguntas hasta que ustedes me respondan algunas-. Dijo Steve, algo molesto sin comprender nada de lo que estaban conversando.

Ambos se estaban mirando debatiendo si debía decirle o no la información que ellos tenían hasta ahora recolectada.

-Tu ganas Rogers…¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-. Pregunto el General, sentándose de frente a su escritorio esperando a que hiciera las preguntas.

-Bien…¿Quiénes son los que están afuera?-. Pregunto Steve, sin comprender que estaba sucediendo.

-Fueron a una misión de rescate, la 107 fueron en busca de unos sujetos que son esenciales para ganar la guerra-. Informó el General, molesto de su fracaso.

-Espera…espera…espera… la 107, ¿ Porqué razón mandaron a la 107 a esa misión? -. Pregunto Steve, comenzando a molestarse un poco.

-Ya que uno de los miembros quiso ir personalmente, dijo que conoce a tu amigo Uzu…dios mío no sé cómo pueden pronunciar eso tan fácilmente…da igual como se llame-. Dijo el General, aún sin lograr pronunciará el apellido de Naruto.

-¿Por qué Bucky quiere buscar a Naruto? El se quedo en Brooklyn-. Dijo Steve, sin saber nada de lo que a estado ocurriendo.

-Eso fue hace más de 2 meses Rogers, el Dr. Wells y tu amigo fueron secuestrados por Hydra-. Soltó de golpe el General, logrando que Steve se tambaleara por un momento.

-¿Qué tiene de especial Naruto? ¿Porqué Hydra está interesado en el?-. Pregunto Steve, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-Tú no fuiste el único que se ofreció a un experimento chico, el Dr. Harrison Wells creo un suero diferente que al del súper-soldado, no compartió la fórmula con nadie, trabajaba solo e incluso les dijo que el escogería a la persona que sería digna de tener su suero-. Explicó el General, dejando sorprendido a Steve.

-¿En donde se encuentran? Yo mismo iré a rescatarlos-. Dijo Steve, con la misma determinación que había visto en los ojos de Naruto.

-Eso sería un suicidio, se encuentran a 50 Km tras las líneas enemigas…están en uno de los terrenos más protegidos…y no tú no irás, no mandaré a un solo hombre, será mejor que te marches y le dejes esto a los profesionales-. Dijo el General, volviendo a verificar los archivos.

Tras haber visto el mapa una última vez Steve sale de la tienda de el General rumbo a la armería.

Carter al ver eso supo que Steve estaba pensando en una idea sumamente ridícula y estupida.

-¿En serio te embarcaras a esa misión tú solo?-. Pregunto Carter, entrando en la armería y viendo cómo Steve empacaba una mochila.

-Por supuesto-. Dijo Steve, decidió.

-Steve no quiero desanimarte pero es probable que tus amigos ya estén muertos-. Dijo Carter, tratando de hacerlo razonar.

-Aún no es seguro-. Dijo Steve, convencido de que podrían estar vivos.

-Tendré muchos problemas por esto-. Murmuró Carter, molesta pensando en una alternativa.

-¿De que hablas?-. Pregunto Steve, sin entender nada.

-Acompáñame, se una forma en la que podrás llegar más rápido-. Dijo Carter, saliendo de la armería seguido de Steve.

-¿A dónde vamos?-. Pregunto Steve, sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Con el piloto más arrogante y loco que no lo pensaría ni un segundo en hacer una misión suicida-. Dijo Carter, caminado hasta una tienda privada.

La tienda era lujosa en un exceso se escuchaba música con el volumen muy alto, se escuchaban risas de algunas mujeres en el interior y apestaba en su mayoría a habanos y alcohol.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-. Pregunto Steve, sin entender por qué estaban ahí.

-Aquí está el piloto donde nos llevará a Austria-. Dijo Carter, entrando en la tienda para observar a un hombre acostado semi desnudo junto a dos de las bailarinas del show de Steve.

-(¿Está segura que es él?)-. Pensó Steve, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Arriba Howard, la diversión acabo-. Dijo Carter, dandole una patada al hombre que estaba acostado.

Las bailarinas al ver a que Carter y Steve se encontraban ahí parados abandonaron la tienda lo más rápido posible tras haberse vestido.

-Eres una aguafiestas Peggy, me está divirtiendo un rato-. Dijo el hombre, tenía el pelo oscuro junto con un bigote.

-Tengo algo más divertido que te fascinará…¿Qué opinas de volar por el territorio de las líneas enemigas?-. Pregunto Carter, haciendo que Howard se enderezará en la cama.

-Dame 5 minutos-. Dijo Howard, saliendo de las sabanas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿En verdad el es piloto?-. Le susurró Steve, aún en desconfianza por la actitud que tenía.

-Stark es uno de los mejores pilotos que he conocido. Le fascina el peligro lo suficiente como para hacer este tipo de misiones locas-. Dijo Carter, 100 % segura de las capacidades que tenía.

Base de Hydra.

-Adentro, alimaña aquí está su ración del día-. Dijo un soldado de Hydra, lanzando en una celda a Naruto que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

Tras haber cerrado la puerta Welles corrió a ayudarle a levantar a Naruto con mucho cuidado.

-¿Cómo estuvo?-. Pregunto Welles, revisándole y atendiendo unas de sus heridas.

-Muy divertido, al parecer esta vez fueron 3 contra mi y ellos tenían una especie de varillas electrificantes…dios realmente son molestas-. Dijo Naruto, sonriendo de medio lado al sentir como el alcohol ardía en las heridas que aún tenía abiertas.

-Discúlpame todo esto es mi culpa, si no me negará a trabajar para ellos no tendrías que estar luchando todos los días para que podamos comer-. Dijo Wells, enojado de no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

-Descuida, es mejor que haga esto a que tú hagas a estos bastardos más fuertes de lo que ya son-. Dijo Naruto, sin ningún rencor en sus ojos de lo que estaba sucediendo.

En eso se vuelve abrir la puerta de la celda y lanzan a un hombre joven todo golpeado.

-Su nuevo compañero y disfruten de la cena-. Dijo el guardia, lanzándole una última patada al prisionero y aplastar un poco de la ración de comida antes de cerrar la celda.

Welles camino a la bolsa verificando cuanto había sido desperdiciado.

-¡Perfecto más de la mitad de la comida fue aplastada por ese mastodonte!-. Grito Wells, furioso pateando algunas cosas marchándose a lo más profundo de la habitación.

Naruto levantándose de la cama con gran dificultad camino hasta el nuevo prisionero.

-Oye amigo…¿Te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto Naruto, bajando hasta estar a la estatura de él.

El hombre levanto la vista algo agitado con mucho miedo en el.

-Hey tranquilo, no pienso hacerte daño…¿Tienes hambre?-. Pregunto Naruto, entregándole una corteza de pan intacta.

Al ver el alimento el hombre lo tomo rápidamente comiéndola de forma brusca.

-¡No tenemos mucha comida y aún así la compartes!-. Grito Welles, desde el otro lado.

-Tranquilo, mañana volveré a luchar por más, además creo que estoy comenzando a mejorar con esto-. Dijo Naruto, rodeándose de energía eléctrica.

-¡No, no, recuerda que debes permanecer desapercibido! Es decir que ellos sigan pensando que no tienes poderes-. Regresó Wells, señalando enojado a Naruto.

-Suspiró, bien, bien tú ganas, por cierto esté gruñón es Harrison Wells, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-. Dijo Naruto, presentándose ante el nuevo prisionero.

-Encantado, ¿Pero como sabes que el habla nuestro idioma?-. Pregunto Wells, con sarcasmo y agarrando un torso de pan aplastado.

-T'Chaka, mi nombre es T'Chaka-. Dijo el hombre, levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a Naruto.

-Pues al parecer si lo sabe encantado de conocerte T'Chaka-. Dijo Naruto, estrechando sus mano.

Unas horas después.

-Por fin lo tengo, esta vez si lo conseguiremos-. Dijo Wells, sacando un pequeño envase con un líquido extraño y un mechero.

-Una vez que habrás la celda tendremos que ser los ojos de los demás…¿Sabes luchar T'Chaka?-. Pregunto Naruto, alistándose.

-De donde vengo me enseñaron todo lo que necesitaba para ser rey-. Dijo T'Chaka, levantándose con algo de dificultad.

-¿Rey? Amigo tendrás que contarme todo lo que puedas de donde vienes-. Dijo Naruto, con algo de humor.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí si tú invitas la cerveza lo haré-. Dijo T'Chaka, con una sonrisa.

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar explosiones alrededor de la fortaleza, viendo cómo los soldado abandonaban sus puestos.

-Wells…¿Qué tan bueno eres disparando?-. Pregunto Naruto, escuchando a uno de los guardia correr.

-Excelente…que hay de ti, ¿Estas recuperado al 100 %?-. Pregunto Welles, con algo de preocupación.

Naruto sonrió antes de caminar directamente a la puerta colocando sus manos en ella antes de lanzar una onda eléctrica que desprendió la puerta de acero y dejando inconsciente al soldado.

-Eso responde a tú pregunta, dios me moría de ganas de hacer eso hace mucho-. Dijo Naruto, sonriendo y lanzándoles ambas armas a sus compañeros de celda.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora que podemos-. Dijo Wells, mirando el área a su alrededor.

Antes que pudiera decir otra cosa un relámpago negro con rojo golpeando fuertemente a T'Chaka y Wells y tomando del cuello a Naruto.

- **Maldito Schmidt no mencionó nada de que te tenía aquí** -. Dijo Thawne, molesto apretando con fuerza el agarre.

-Lo siento mucho…pero a menos de que seas mi novia o una chica interesante no permito que invadan mi espacio personal-. Dijo Naruto, con dificultad antes de lanzar una poderosa patada en el estomago, logrando sofocar por unos segundos a su agresor y darle el suficiente tiempo para darle un Uppercut.

- **Vaya tienes un fuerte gancho izquierdo** -. Dijo Thawne, mirando con una sonrisa oscura a Naruto.

-(¿Qué rayos?)-. Pensó Naruto, paralizado de que nada de eso funcionase.

- **Supongo que este es el combate más fácil que hemos tenido y eso quiere decir que yo ganó** -. Dijo Thawne, vibrando su mano moviendo muy rápido acercándose directamente a Naruto.

En eso se escucha como un relámpago caía sobre el suelo, apareciendo un destello plateado.

- **¿Cómo es que sigues aquí? ¡Se suponía que debías de regresar a tú tiempo!** -. Grito Thawne, furioso al ver a su rival en la línea de tiempo.

- **Estoy aquí por que debes dejar que la línea del tiempo siga su transcurso no debemos alterarla-**. Dijo el hombre de rojo, moviéndose a gran velocidad tomando a Naruto de su agarre.

-En serio todo mundo le gusta invadir mi espacio personal-. Dijo Naruto, algo molesto viendo qué pasa de un lado a otro.

- **Está pelea no es la indicada para ti ahora, mantendré este tipo a raya ustedes deben salir de aquí** -. Dijo el hombre de rojo, apareciendo a T'Chaka y Wells del lado de Naruto.

-Espera puedo ayudar, entre tú y yo podemos patearle el trasero a este imbecil-. Dijo Naruto, tronado sus nudillos.

- **(¿En verdad era así de inmaduro?)** -. Pensó el hombre de rojo, antes de tomar una respiración para momento después lanzarle un tremendo golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

- **(Mis lecturas muestran que son el mismo señor)** -. Dijo Gideon, mostrando un escaneo de el Naruto del pasado.

- **(Gideon era una pregunta retórica…además yo ya no soy inmaduro)** -. Pensó el hombre de rojo, de forma molesta.

-¡¿Porqué rayos hiciste eso?!-. Pregunto Wells, viendo molesto a el hombre de rojo.

El hombre de rojo en vez de responder se dio la vuelta y remueve su máscara dejando tanto a T'Chaka como a Wells con la boca abierta.

-No es verdad-. Fue lo único que pudo decir T'Chaka.

-Me alegro de volver a verlos, Harry, T'Chaka-. Dijo una versión más vieja de Naruto.

-¿Cómo es qué estás aquí?-. Pregunto Wells, fascinado con millones de preguntas.

Thawne aprovechó el momento y se lanzó directamente a la versión joven de Naruto listo para terminar con su vida.

-No pueden perder más el tiempo…¡Deben irse ahora!-. Grito el Naruto del futuro, volviendo a colocarse su macara y envestirse con Thawne.

Sin ningún otro momento T'Chaka agarro a el Naruto inconsciente sin ninguno momento de duda.

-Lo sabia eres uno en un millón Uzumaki no me equivoqué contigo-. Dijo Wells, una última vez observando al futuro hombre en el que se convertirá su amigo.

Al salir de esa sección de la base distinguieron como se armaba un motín donde todos los prisioneros escapaban hacia afuera.

-Creo que la salida es por haya-. Dijo T'Chaka, viendo cómo todos iban en la misma dirección.

-Salgamos de aquí, no soporto un segundo más en esta pocilga-. Dijo Wells, levantando su arma y disparándole a unos cuantos nazis.

De pronto llega Steve golpeando a unos cuantos nazis.

-¿Sabe qué la salida es al lado contrario?-. Pregunto Wells, algo confuso.

De pronto T'Chaka comenzó a sentir una vibración en su espalda.

-En fin no es nuestro problema, larguémonos de aquí…¿Por cierto donde está Naruto?-. Pregunto Wells, al darse la vuelta y solamente ver a T'Chaka, sin el muchacho en su espalda.

-El está…estaba aquí hace un segundo-. Dijo T'Chaka, sin entender lo que le acababa de suceder.

Con Naruto.

-(¿Cómo es que termine aquí?)-. Pensó Naruto, desconcertado al ver que no encontraba a T'Chaka y a Wells.

-¡Tienes que irte de aquí!-. Se escuchó la voz de Steve a lo lejos.

-(¿Steve?)-. Pensó Naruto, corriendo a donde provenía la voz.

Al llegar observa a Bucky del otro lado de un risco, en el centro una fosa en forma de infierno.

-¡No, no me iré de aquí!-. Grito Bucky, sin duda de quedarse con sus amigos.

-¡Bucky ya no tienes tiempo!-. Grito Steve, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

De pronto comenzaron a escuchar pasos que venían hacía ellos, dejándolos alerta ambos, creyendo que más soldado de Hydra vendrían al ataque.

-Aquellos que rompen las reglas y las normas son considerados basuras…pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que basuras-. Dijo Naruto, revelándose a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-¡Naruto!-. Gritaron ambos, felices de que su amigo estuviera bien.

-Hablaremos después ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, Steve vas tú primero-. Dijo Naruto, viendo que la estructura comenzaba a deteriorarse de forma rápida.

Steve quería decir otra cosa pero la mirada de que Naruto le estaba dando le dijo que si se detenía lo golpearía.

Steve corrió al risco y de un fuerte salto que dio en la viga que quedaba cayó en la fosa del infierno.

-(Genial, no creo que yo lo logre)-. Pensó Naruto, molesto de la salida.

-Espera ahí Naruto…buscaremos alguna forma de ayudarte-. Dijo Steve, saliendo de la habitación junto con Bucky

De pronto Naruto comienza a tener una especie de migraña como la que sintió cuando Wells lo había conectado hace 2 meses, las había estado teniendo de vez en cuando pero no era tan fuerte cómo está.

Los dolores de cabeza mostraban imágenes donde se mostraba a Naruto corriendo de la misma forma en que lo habían echo el hombre de rojo y amarillo.

Tras haber terminado el dolor de jaqueca Naruto se sentía de forma distinta creyendo que podía hacer hasta lo imposible.

En eso Naruto dio un paso y de pronto estaba hasta el fondo de la habitación.

-(Wow…necesitaré acostumbrarme a esto, ¿Tendrá algún manual de cómo funcionan las cosas que me metió Wells?)-. Pensó Naruto, viendo el pasillo y preparándose para dar el salto.

Sin perder más tiempo Naruto se lanzó directo al risco, al mismo tiempo que sus amigos regresaban con una soga logrando presenciar cómo su amigo literalmente saltaba a una velocidad que ningún humano podría hacer en su existencia.

-¿Cómo es qué?/ ¿También lo viste verdad?-. Preguntaron aturdidos, al presenciar lo que Naruto acababa de hacer.

-Larga historia, ahora debemos irnos…¿Por cierto alguno de ustedes no siente que comenzó a hacer calor aquí? De repente comenzó oler a quemado-. Dijo Naruto, oliendo como tela quemada.

Steve y Bucky sé quedaron sin habla al ver cómo el traje de convicto de Naruto estaba literalmente incendiándose.

-Te estás quemando/ Dios me voy a la guerra y ustedes reciben sueros mágicos-. Dijeron aún ambos sincronizados y aún estupefactos.

Naruto no entendía lo que decían cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir quemadura en su piel.

-¡Aaaahhh! Maldicion…¿Qué paso con mi ropa?-. Pregunto Naruto, saliendo de el edificio con la poca ropa que le quedaba o que aún no se estaban consumiendo por las llamas.

Los dos solo siguieron a su amigo que seguía murmurando cosas de donde podía encontrar un imbecil a quien arrebatarle su ropa.

-¿Desde cuando hace eso?-. Pregunto Bucky, aún estático.

-No lo sé, creí que el seguía en Boston-. Dijo Steve, algo desconcertado.

De pronto Naruto regresa con un nuevo atuendo.

-Listo podemos irnos y antes de que lo pregunten…no no sé cómo lo hice, ahora en marcha que por alguna razón me estoy muriendo de hambre-. Dijo Naruto, junto a sus amigos.

Tras haber salido de la base de Hydra todos regresaron a la base militar.

Todos habían alabado la valentía que había echo Steve al salvarlos, en cuanto a Naruto estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le había echo a su compañero.

-Así que eres un rey de Wakanda wow, escuche rumores de ese sitio…pero solo creí que eran rumores-. Dijo Naruto, bebiendo su cerveza sorprendido de que las historias resultaran ser verdad.

-Yo jamás crié que existiera los hombres que correrían a alta velocidad- . Dijo T'Chaka, omitiendo la parte en donde se encontraba con la versión futurista de su amigo.

-Hablando de eso…¿Sabes quién rayos era el idiota del hombre de rojo? Es un maldito imbecil-. Dijo Naruto, molesto recordando el golpe que le dio para dejarlo inconsciente.

-Pues yo pienso que es un gran sujeto-. Dijo T'Chaka, tomando un trago de su baso y ocultando la sonrisa en ella.

-¿Le dio un golpe a Harry después de noquearme?-. Pregunto Naruto, interesado.

-No-. Dijo T'Chaka, algo confundido.

-Entonces…no, aún no me agrada-. Dijo Naruto, notando algo inquietante y algo perturbador.

En el cuartel general.

-Haber si entendí…¿Corrió súper rápido y su ropa comenzó a incendiarse?-. Pregunto Welles, viendo a Bucky en su área de trabajo.

-Si, eso fue justo lo que sucedió…después de eso todo fuimos testigos del asombros aún que un poco grotesco apetito que tiene-. Dijo Bucky, contándole lo que había ocurrido en la base de Hydra.

-Eso se debe a que sus moléculas iban a alta velocidad, en serio Wells aveces no sé cómo se te pueden pasar las cosas más obvias-. Dijo Stark, entrando sin permiso.

-Stark, te he dicho mil veces que no entres aquí sin permiso-. Dijo Wells, encarando al científico con frialdad en sus ojos.

Stark y Wells tenían historia de rivalidad y amistad, pero desde que Stark comenzó a crear armas en masa Wells dejó de verlo como un amigo.

-Yo solo quería saber si estabas bien-. Dijo Stark, en voz baja haciéndoles imposible que Wells y Bucky lo hayan escuchado.

En eso entra el Coronel junto a un montón de personas importantes que pedían saber cuándo podrían conocer a Steve.

-Señores un segundo-. Dijo el Coronel , levantando el dedo a los que estaban en el laboratorio.

De pronto llega Carter con unos tapones en sus oídos y unos extras para sus los presentes.

Sin entender lo que ocurría cada uno tomo dos y miro a Carter esperando una respuesta.

Ella levantó un megáfono y camino hasta el Coronel que al tenerlo en sus manos lo encendió a su máxima capacidad haciendo que los hombres entendieran lo que harían colocando de forma apresurada los tapones en sus oídos.

-¡SI USTEDES NO SON DE MIS SOLDADOS SERÁ MEJOR QUE SE LARGUEN DE AQUÍ ASQUEROSOS PARASITOS!-. Grito el Coronel, a todo pulmón espantando a sus acosadores y dejando sordos a todos.

-Gracias por los tapones-. Dijo Bucky, quitándose los tapones.

-Son una pestilencia, bien Wells ya que te tenemos de vuelta dime…¿En dónde está el chico? ¿Cuándo lo veremos en acción?-. Pregunto el Coronel, buscando a su alrededor al susodicho sin querer pronunciar el nombre innombrable.

-Coronel usted sabe su nombre-. Dijo Bucky, tratando de aguantar las ganas de reír.

-Señorita Carter sería tan amable de pasarme mi arma hace tiempo que no practico mi puntería y estoy seguro que el señor Barnes le fascinaría ser blanco de prueba-. Dijo el Coronel, sonriendo le de una forma espeluznante causándole miedo al soldado.

-Bien creo que ya es tiempo de que me marche hasta luego-. Dijo Bucky, corriendo asustado del laboratorio.

-Uzumaki esta despidiéndose de un buen amigo, estará aquí pronto-. Dijo Well, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

Aeropuerto.

-Supongo que esto es un adiós amigo-. Dijo T'Chaka, con una mochila y detrás de el estaba un avión.

-Que tengas buen viaje, se que serás un gran rey T'Chaka-. Dijo Naruto, extendiendo su mano con el rey.

Tras decir eso T'Chaka subió hasta la puerta del avión antes de darse la vuelta una última vez.

-Wakanda siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti…por cierto aquí tienes un pequeño regalo-. Dijo T'Chaka, lanzándole una maleta a Naruto que lo veía algo confundido.

-¿Y esto?-. Pregunto Naruto, sin entender que era lo que estaba en la valija.

-Un regalo, cuídala bien por cierto deberías pensar en un traje que sea resistente a la fricción-. Dijo T'Chaka, entrando al avión.

El avión despegó desapareciendo en horizonte dejando solo a Naruto en el aeropuerto, curioso de lo que contenía la valija decidió abrirlo para encontrar unos envases con una sustancia un poco extraña.

-(Bueno…espero que en la maleta haya un cambio de ropa completo por que aún no se cómo frenar o que mi ropa no sé incendie)-. Pensó Naruto, tomando un gran bocado de aire antes salir corriendo en un relámpago de vuelta a la base militar.

En la base militar.

-Así que…¿En serio es rápido?-. Pregunto Carter, sentada en una silla leyendo una revista con curiosidad.

-Si, en serio es extremadamente veloz, es tan veloz que de hecho su ropa no logra resistir su velocidad-. Dijo Steve, tratando de explicarlo de la mejor forma posible.

-Además es sumamente gracioso-. Dijo Bucky, riéndose ante el recuerdo.

-No es tan gracioso-. Dijo Steve, al ver cómo su amigo se atacaba de la risa.

-Por el amor de dios, podría alguno de ustedes decirme que es lo gracioso-. Dijo Carter, levantándose molesta de su silla.

-¡Ropa, ropa, ropa, necesito ropa!-. Grito Naruto, desde lejos pasando entre personas de la base militar.

Haciendo que Bucky y Steve se pararan y caminara a la puerta junto con Carter para encontrar a Naruto en llamas de nuevo a punto de quedarse desnudo de nuevo.

-Santo dios-. Fue lo único que dijo Carter, al ver el cuerpo de Naruto marcado y semi-desnudo.

Steve volteo molesto a Carter con algo de celos al ver cómo veía a su mejor amigo.

-Ahí tienes tú respuesta-. Dijo Bucky, dandole otro ataque de risa.

En eso pasa la ráfaga de relámpago arrebatándole a Bucky sus pantalones dejándolos en calzoncillos y a Steve sin camiseta.

-Así está mucho mejor…en cuanto a ustedes eso les pasa cretinos por andarse burlando de mí-. Dijo Naruto, apareciendo con las pertenecías faltantes que le faltaban a sus amigos.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos durante unos cuantos segundos antes de darse cuenta lo que había sucedido con ellos.

-Sra. Carter gusto en verla de nuevo-. Dijo Naruto, sonriendo con su maleta.

-Peggy, por favor dime Peggy-. Dijo Carter, sonriendo ante la situación que había visto.

-De acuerdo, ahora si me necesitan debo de ver a Wells-. Dijo Naruto, saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Laboratorio.

-¿Te volvió a pasar?-. Pregunto Wells, trabajando en algo en su mesa de proyectos.

-Escuchaste los gritos supongo que ya sabes la respuesta, T'Chaka manda saludos y sugiere que lleve algo que controle la fricción-. Dijo Naruto, sentándose en un sillón con un Sándwich.

-¿Ese es mi almuerzo?-. Pregunto Wells, sin despegar la vista de su trabajo.

-Lo siento, es solo que cuando corro además de que se me consuma la ropa también me entra un habré terrible-. Explicó Naruto, sin dejar de comer el almuerzo.

-¿Cómo me lo vas a compensar?-. Pregunto Wells, con una ceja alzada.

-Pues T'Chaka al parecer me dejo un regaló de despedida…además de que tengo pase de bienvenida a Wakanda-. Dijo Naruto, lanzándole uno de los frascos que habían en la maleta.

Wells al tener el frasco en sus manos casi se cae de la mesa sorprendido de lo que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Cómo…como…conseguiste esto?-. Pregunto Wells, en shock con sus manos temblando un poco.

-Fue un regalo de despedida, dijo que no debía de caer en malas manos así que hasta ahora solo lo sabemos los dos…¿Y sabes que es?-. Pregunto Naruto, sin entender.

Al escuchar la pregunta tan estupida que hizo Wells no dudó ni un segundo en levantarse y caminar hasta Naruto para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Carajo eso dolió…¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste?-. Pregunto Naruto, con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Por la estupideces que acabas de decir lo que te dio T'Chaka fue algo que en este mundo es muy escaso…se llama Vibranium-. Dijo Wells, mirando el frasco con fascinación.

-¿Qué esto?-. Pregunto Naruto, agarrando un meteorito que estaba en su escritorio.

-Un meteorito contiene un material sumamente interesante-. Explicó Wells, aún sin despegar la vista.

De pronto le vino una idea brillante para fabricar un traje que resista las habilidades de Naruto.

-Esto era justo lo que me faltaba para tu traje-. Dijo Wells, tomando el meteorito junto el frasco y sacando a Naruto de la oficina.

-Oye…¿No puedo ver?-. Pregunto Naruto, del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡No, estorbarías ve a la cafetería y no me molestes!-. Grito Wells, cuando de pronto comenzaron a escucharse ruidos en el interior.

Y esto es todo por ahora les deseo feliz navidad, espero que se la pasen excelente con sus seres queridos les mando un gran abrazo a todos ustedes.

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hago para entretenerlos.

Ahora sin más que decir pasemos directo a los reviews.

 **Reviews.**

 **Guest:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por tu opinión.

 **Fraxures:** Thanks for the support, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

 **Kirito35:** Este Naruto no es del universo de Konoha aunque tendrá alguna de las técnicas ya que utiliza más el elemento del relámpago entre otras cosas, espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo muchos saludos.

 **Pablo Senju:** Aquí está la continuación muchos saludos.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Hola amigo me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado la situación ira cambiando con flash junto con otros miembros de sus enemigos espero sea de tu agrado.

 **Guest:** Hola amigo no creo que vaya a meter a Jean ya son muchas estoy tratando de manejar la historia con ella Susan era de pregunta por qué creí que no les agraderia.

Trataré de subir una historia más antes de que acabe el año espero poder hacerlo.

Feliz navidad a todos.

Si eres nuevo no olviden dejar sus comentarios y yo les responderé en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2.

Se ve un equipo de los militares en una de las pistas de aviación, con equipos preparados para lo que ansiaban ver desde hace tiempo.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes hacerlo?!-. Se escucharon los gritos de Wells, por toda la autopista.

Wells y Naruto estaban en una tienda hablando antes de que la prueba iniciará y la situación que tenia el amigo del Capitan.

-Harry apenas estoy descubriendo mis habilidades, no sé cómo lo hice, es decir no es como que exista alguna especie un manual de cómo funcionan o cómo puedo controlarlos, creí que yo era el único tenía esa "velocidad"pero al parecer no y ese sujeto es mucho más veloz que yo-. Dijo Naruto, levantando su mano derecha y sacando de ella chispas.

-Solo son los nerviosos puedes hacerlo Uzumaki, se que puedes te he visto hacer cosas más intimidantes que esta, te cayó un rayo, te enfrentaste a soldados de Hydra por 2 meses día tras día para que pudiéramos comer, eres uno en un millón-. Dijo Wells, mirándolo con total confianza.

Al escuchar eso Naruto tomó una respiración camino hasta la salida de la tienda con confianza.

El Coronel, Carter, Bucky, Steve y Howard estaban en el lugar de pruebas esperando a que ambos salieran de la tienda.

-Por fin nos han hecho esperar todo este tiempo para probar sus habilidades-. Dijo El Coronel, observando con unos binoculares como Naruto se colocaba en la pista de avión.

Los que ya las habían presenciado se quedaron callados, quizás para no arruinarle el momento al Coronel o por el echo de que podría dispararles al saber que el no sería el primero.

-Todo listo, por si las cosas se complican-. Informó uno de los soldados, señalando a unos cuantos hombres cargando mantas de incendio al igual que unos extintores.

-Harry…¿En serio debo traer esto puesto?-. Pregunto Naruto, vistiendo un traje algo ridículo y preparándose para salir.

-El traje es de una tela resistente a la fricción, tu ropa no se incendiara, además míralo de este modo si corres más rápido nadie podrá verte-. Dijo Welles, sonriendo y colocándole un brazalete en su muñeca.

-Por primera vez me gustaría que mi ropa se quemara-. Murmuró el rubio, sintiéndose un payaso.

-Esto es solo una prueba, ya estoy trabajando en tu traje-. Dijo Wells, haciendo que el chico levantara una ceja curioso.

-Okay correré pero que esta sea la última vez que use esto, si ocurre otra prueba correré con mi ropa y el ejército deberá remplazármela o correría igual en calzones solamente que sea resistente contra la fricción -. Dijo Naruto, para momentos más tarde correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran.

Su velocidad era rápida y continúa estaba al nivel que tenía Steve cuando persiguió a el espía de Hydra.

-No parece tan sorpréndete-. Dijo El Coronel, viendo con unos binoculares el desempeño del suero de Wells.

Steve y Bucky se veían confundidos había algo distinto en la velocidad de Naruto, era rápido si pero la chispa que sacaba cuando corría no estaba.

-Algo no está bien-. Dijo Bucky, notando que le hacía falta la chispa.

-Si, era más rápido cuando corrió para saltar el risco de fuego-. Dijo Steve, recordando el suceso en la base de Hydra.

\- Esto no está resultado como esperaba no hay remedio…tendremos que pasar a la fase 2-. Dijo Wells, haciendo una señal a unos soldados.

-¿Fase dos?-. Pregunto Carter, sin saber en que consistía la siguiente parte.

Naruto seguía intentando poder utilizar esa habilidad, estaba tratando de concentrarse cuando de pronto escucha la voz de Wells a través de su comunicador.

- ** _De acuerdo Uzumaki, como aún no has podido acceder a esa velocidad iremos con la fase dos_** -. Comunicó Wells, al mismo tiempo que algunos soldados se preparaban.

-¿Fase dos? ¿Harry exactamente de qué se trata esta fase?-. Pregunto Naruto, algo inquieto observando cómo los soldados cargaban sus armas y abrían fuego contra él.

Los disparos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la pista , viendo cómo Naruto frenaba en seco y corría en la dirección contraria.

-¡Harry!-. Gritó Naruto, corriendo más rápido y evadiendo las balas que estaban por darle.

-¿Por qué le estás disparando?-. Pregunto Howard, sin entender lo que estaba haciendo.

-Simple su velocidad despertó por instinto de supervivencia, así que trataremos de recrear esa situación-. Dijo Wells, dando señal a los soldados que se subieran en los autos y continuarán disparándole a Naruto.

-¿Cómo está tan seguro que no lo asesinara?-. Preguntó Steve, preocupado de que su amigo pueda salir herido.

-Digamos que sana muy rápido-. Dijo Wells, no queriendo revelar el factor de curación que tenía el muchacho.

Naruto no podía estar concentrado al 100% estaba corriendo tratando que las balas no le dieran, que alguna roca no lo hiciera tropezar o que el carro que lo estaba persiguiendo pudiera atropellarlo.

-(¿Cómo es que ellos lo hacen? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Qué me falta? Si no hago algo todos los que me importan podrían morir)-. Pensó Naruto, furioso corriendo cada vez más fuerte.

Sin que se diera cuenta Naruto comenzaba a rodear sus manos de electricidad.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se fijó bien en un bache causando que se tropezara, rodando por el concreto unas cuantas veces.

-Eso fue rápido pero no creo que eso sea lo que estábamos esperando -. Dijo El Coronel, disgustado viendo a Wells.

-(Quizás estamos enfocándonos en una forma distinta para que el despierte sus habilidades)-. Pensó Wells, viendo cómo seguía la persecución.

-Se que lo logrará yo confío en él-. Dijo Steve, de forma tranquila y con una gran seguridad.

-Igual yo, le confiaría mi vida-. Dijo Bucky, sabiendo que su amigo tendria éxito.

Wells mando nuevas órdenes al los soldados haciendo que el carro cambiara de trayectoria hacía ellos, uno de ellos cambió su arma por una bazuca.

-¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo?!-. Pregunto El Coronel, alarmando a todos los que estaban en la tienda.

-Como dijeron El Capitan y El Sargento Barnes tenemos que tener confianza en él igual que ellos se la tienen, le apostaría mi vida a ese muchacho, ya me ha salvado antes lo he visto hacer cosas increíbles…pueden irse si ustedes quieren yo me quedaré sé que lo logrará-. Dijo Wells, viendo a todos para segundos más tarde mantenerse en su sitio observando como se aproximaba el camión con la bazuca.

Steve y Bucky ni dudaron un segundo y ambos tomaron lugar junto a Wells.

Howard y Peggy observaban con algo de inseguridad dudando si debían tener fe en el muchacho o alejarse.

-Siempre me han gustado las apuestas de alto riesgo…además solo se vive una vez-. Dijo Howard, tomando un trago de su cantimplora de alcohol.

-Si Steve y los demás confían en él también lo haré yo-. Dijo Peggy, quedándose en su sitio y notando cómo Steve le sonreía causando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El Coronel no dijo nada solo soltó un suspiro y se quedó unos cuantos pasos detrás de los demás, no confiaba en esta estúpida idea pero le daría el beneficio de la duda.

Ya que todo estaba listo solo faltaba una cosa.

- ** _Uz **umaki** …Uzumaki puedes escucharme_**-. Dijo Wells, por el comunicador.

-Lo sé Harry, lo sé, arriba vamos de nuevo-. Dijo, Naruto, levantándose con cansancio.

- ** _Escucha con mucha atención ya que esta vez tu vida no es la que está en riesgo_** -. Dijo Wells, de forma tranquila.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-. Pregunto Naruto, aún aturdido.

- _ **Observa a tu derecha cuidadosamente**_ -. Dijo Wells, tratando de que su voz no sonara agitada o alterada.

Obedeciendo lo que dijo vio como un lanzacohetes estaba a punto de ser lanzado a sus compañeros.

-¡Harry dijiste que no harías nada de eso!-. Grito Naruto, molesto y aterrado lo que quería hacer.

- _ **Eso no es cierto, yo dije que si todo salía bien no habría la necesidad de que llegara a estos extremos...puedes hacerlo todos creemos en ti**_ -. Dijo Wells, con tranquilo con una sonrisa.

El soldado presionó el gatillo haciendo que se escuchar un enorme ruido junto con un objeto pequeño que iba impulsado por fuego que salia de listo para impactar.

El joven velocista observaba todo de forma más lenta el proyectil se movia como una tortuga en direccion a sus compañeros.

-(Ahora no me importa lo que suceda voy a salvarlos a todos aun que me cueste la vida)-. Penso Naruto, para segundos mas tarde salir corriendo rumbo al proyectil el cual poco a poco iba velocidad su aumentando.

Para ellos fue tan rapido que vieron como el muchacho habia desaparecido, solo observandose una mancha de estatica que iba agarrando a cada uno de ellos uno a uno, colocándolos en un area segura para finalmente que volviera a aparecer frente al torpedo con sus manos rodeadas de la electricidad.

-No es posible-. Murmuro El Coronel, atonito por lo que acabo de presenciar o lo que pudo ver mejor dicho.

-Se lo dije general, Uzumaki es uno en un millon-. Dijo Wells, orgulloso y por dentro exhalaba aliviado de que si funcionara.

Steve y Bucky estaban algo desconcertado de por que razon su amigo se habia quedado en el lugar de donde estaba el misl estaba apunto de impactarle.

-¡Naruto/¿Qué rayosestas haciendo?!-. Gritaron ambos inquietos sin comprender que era lo que planeaba su amigo.

Acto seguido vieron una onda que lanzo con gran fuerza el proyectil a una direccion distinta destruyendola al instante.

-¿Comó hizo eso?-. Pregunto Peggy, impresionada.

-(Harry ¿qué fue lo que le metiste a ese chico?)-. Penso Howard, de forma analítica.

-Supongo que ya no necesita más pruebas Coronel-. Dijo Wells, observando a su líder.

-No supongo que no, pero necesita más entrenamiento en sus habilidades-. Explico El Coronel, al ver lo agotado que Naruto estaba apenas y se lograba mantener en pie.

-Si lo se, pero es determinado aprende rapido-. Dijo Wells, limpiandose sus anteojos.

Lejos de ahí se puede ver a Thawne recargado en un arbol sonriendo para momentos mas tader desaparecer en un relampago rojizo.

 **Un Mes Después.**

Naruto ya estaba dominando sus habilidades su velocidad dia a dia iba aumentando, dominaba la electricidad al punto que podia generar ondas de elctricidad, absorber la energia de los aparatos electronicos y puede detectar la fuente de poder que hay a su alrededor.

Todos los soldados se encontraban en un bar festejando la victoria que habia tomado Cap contra Hydra, al igual que estaba reuniendo a un grupo de solados en especifico para terminar la guerra de una vez por todas.

De pronto Naruto entra al bar con ropa de civl causando que la mayoria lo viera con una mirada que no era bienvenido.

-Creo que este no era el lugar-. Dijo el muchacho, retrocediendo sin despegar la vista de ellos antes de chocar contra algo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-. Pregunto un soldado, musculoso de forma amenazante.

-Busco a Steve Rogers y el Sargento Barnes pero creo que me equivoque de dirección-. Dijo Naruto, sonriendo nerviosamente y queriendo salir de el bar.

Claro que Naruto podia barrer el suelo con estos sujetos pero realmente no quiere rebelar su identidad tan rapido, si de por si ya un psicopata que tambien es velocista y corre mucho más rapido que él sabia quien era, decido que era mejor ocultarla así se ahorra peleas inecesarias.

El grandulon se mantuvo en su lugar para momentos despues señalar con uno de sus brazos a la parte más profunda del Bar donde Bucky estaba levantando su su mano diciendo de cierta forma qué el estaba con él.

-Gracias-. Sonrio torpemente, antes de marcharse hacía sus amigos.

-Jejejeje...¿Qué fue todo eso?-. Pregunto Bucky, riendose po lo que vio hace unos momentos.

-Olvida eso, ¿Por qué escogieron este lugar?-. Pregunto Naruto, algo malumorado sentandose junto a sus amigos en la barra.

-¿Desde cuando te molesta el bar?-. Pregunto Bucky, dandole un trago a su cerveza.

-Ahora te lo muestro-. Dijo para momentos mas tarde, tomarse de golpe las 2 cervezas de sus amigos, un shot de wisky y por ultimo uno de vodka.

Ambos amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la estupides que acababa de hacer el velocista en 10 segundos seguro y caería al suelo borracho.

Esperaron unos cuantos segundos y no ocurria nada.

-Lo ven, tal parece que con el suero que me dio Harry mi metabolismo es tan rapido que es imposible enborracharme-. Explico Naruto, molesto y algo deprimido.

-Vaya eso fue un gran sacrifico hermano, si me dieran a mi la opcion de tus poderes pero jamas volverme a enborrachar creo que no los tomaria-. Dijo Bucky, con pesades y dandole un gran trago a su bebida.

-¿Cuento contigo tambien Naruto?-. Pregunto Steve, viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué esta hablando?-. Pregunto Naruto, a Bucky sin entender a lo que se referia su amigo.

-Quiere saber que si seguirias al Capitan America hacia las garras de la muerte-. Dijo Bucky, con burla repitiendo la oferta que le había echo momento antes de que llegara Naruto.

-Suena divertido yo me apunto-. Dijo Naruto, algo ansioso.

De pronto el ruido de la cantina se acabo dejando ver a la agente Peggy Carter caminado hacia ellos con un hermoso vestido que habia logrado dejar sin palabras a todos los hombres que estaban en el local.

-Caballeros-. Saludo Peggy, a los tres con una sonrisa y camino unos cuantos pasos mas hasta estar a centimetros de Steve.

Naruto y Bucky se estaban divirtiendo con la mirada estupida que tenia Steve que ellos solamente se quedaron ahí observando sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido haber si su amigo no lo llegase a estropear.

-Howard y Wells me pidieron que les informara que los esperan mañana en sus laboratorios para que prueben unas cosas que les tienen preparados-. Informo Peggy, viendo a ambos usarios del suero que les inyectaron.

-Descuide Señorita Carter ahí estare-. Confirmo Naruto, con una sonrisa.

-Tambien lo estare yo-. Dijo Steve, algo nervioso.

Bucky Naruto apenas y podian contener la risa al ver como Steve comenzaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido tratando de enmendar lo que había dicho.

-Jejejeje por cierto Steve cuando todo esto termine...¿Te apaeteceria salir a bailar conmigo?-. Pregunto Peggy, de una forma coqueta.

El pobre soldado se sonrojo como un tomate y tratando de dar una respuesta a la invitacion solo lograba responder como si tuviera los cables cruzados de su cabeza.

-Aceptar ese baile a mi me encantaria-. Respondio, dejando algo confundia a la Señorita Carter.

Naruto se llevo su mano abierta a su frente y cerro los ojos por la forma vergonzosa en la que se estaba comportando su amigo.

-Sera mejor que lo ayudes es la primera vez que una chica se interesa en el sin que nosotros hayamos arregaldo una cita doble...quien sabe cuanto volvera a pasar para que lo vuelvan a invitar-. Murmo Bucky, al velocista que sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta estar aldo de Steve recargandose en su hombro.

-Le encantaría la idea Señorita Carter, el espera ansioso ese baile-. DIjo Naruto, confimando la cita para su amigo y evitar que la pocoa dignidad que le quedaba fuse pisoteada por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Excelente-. Dijo Peggy, con una sonrisa y dandole un beso en la mejilla a Steve para segundos despues marcharse del establecimiento.

-En serio Steve, sonaste como algun tipo de alien que le encanta decir todo al reves-. Dijo Bucky, negando con la cabeza y dandole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Me puse nervioso-. Dijo Steve, algo apenado.

-(Steve en serio aveces me pregunto qué es lo que ella ve en ti)-. Penso Naruto, con cansancio.

 **Al día siguiente en la base militar.**

Howar y Wells estaban estudiando el cartucho que había conseguido Steve cuando fue a la base de Hydra.

De mala gana Wells acepto trabajar con Stark por que El Coronel le había ordenado, ya que no confiaba completamente en el conportamiento de Howard.

-El patron de emicion es inusual, con rayos alfa y betas neutrales-. Informo Howard, moviendo unas pinsas obserbando de más de cerca el artefacto.

-Fascinate lograron contener tanta energia en un cartucho de pistola-. Dijo Wells, impresionado por el concepto del aparato.

-No entiendo por que tanto alboroto, se ve inofencivo-. Dijo Howad, moviendo las pinsas haciendo contacto con la partícula.

-¡No, espera!-. Grito Wells, alarmado.

Cuando de pronto se ve una eneomre expolcion que estaba por golpear a ambos sale un destello de electricidad que los alejo de una muerte segura y los puso justo en el porton de la sona de pruebas que ahora estaba hecho un desastre.

-¿Estan bien?-. Pregunto Naruto, a ambos científicos.

-Si, muchas gracias Uzumaki-. Dijo Wells, con alivio.

-Sera mejor no volver a hacer eso-. Dijo Howard, con una sonrisa culpable.

-Acompañame Uzumaki, tú traje ya esta listo y así me ayudas a que no cometa homicidio-. Dijo Wells, marcahndose de el lugar.

Naruto camino junto a el y pudo notar como la Señorita Carter camianba con unos ojos de muerte haciendole pensar que quien fue el imbecil que haría enojar a una dama.

-(Oh mierda Steve...¿Ahora qué rayos hiciste?)-. Penso Naruto, sabiendo que de cierta forma el imbecil era su amigo.

Llegando al laboratorio de Wells Naruto vio un maniqui que estaba cubierto con una lona.

-La lona no es mi traje...o si-. Dijo Naruto, algo nervioso creyendo que su amigo si fuera capas de hacerlo.

-No seas payaso, esta debajo de la lona...pero si tu quieres usarla en vez del traje yo no te lo voy a impedir-. Dijo Wells, removiendo la lona para revelar un traje rojo con un relampago en el pecho con una mascara.

-Wow-. Fue lo unico, que pudo decir Naruto al ver el traje.

-Esta hecho de una tela resistente contra la friccion, resistente contra todo bueno casi todo, es ligero eso quiere decir que no te afectara a la hora de correr, la mascara ocultara tu identidad,dentro de ella tiene un microfono que te permitira distorcionar tu voz, ademas de eso me permitira comunicarme contigo y por ultimo coloque 2 escudos uno en cada lado de tus brazos-. Dijo Wells, explicando las funciones que tienen su traje.

-¿Entonces utilizate por completo el regalo de T'Chaka en el traje?-. Pregunto Naruto, colocandose el traje.

-No, sobro bastante, solamente gaste 2 frascos el resto esta guardado...¿Y bien como lo sientes?-. Pregunto Wells, curioso de que tal habia echo el traje.

-Me queda genial-. Dijo Naruto, sacando ambos escudos para verlos mejor, cuando de pronto escucharon unos disparos en la base.

Sin perder el tiempo Naruto se coloco su mascara y salio corriendo a toda velocidad para ver quien era el que los estaba atacando.

Logrando precenciar como Steve estaba cubriendose con un escudo de la Señorita Carter que era ella la causante de los disparos.

-Si, esta bien-. Dijo Peggy, dejando el arma en la mesa.

-(Steve tienes que casarte con esa mujer)-. Penso Naruto, asombrado de todo lo que era capas Peggy Carter.

Poco a poco las bases secretas de Hydra fueron cayendo una a una, retrocediendo los planes de Schmidt y Thawne.

-¡Estas fracasando!-. Grito Schmidt, a Thawne molesto.

Thawne disgustado usa su velocidad y acorrala Schmidt en una parad con su mano vibrando a alta velocidad y estando a centimetros de su corazon.

-Para empezar, esto no habria sucedido si no me hubieras ocultado que tenias a un prisionero en la base, pude haberlo asesinado y así nos estuviermaos ahorrando un gran problema-. Dijo Thawne, molesto con ojos listo para asesinar a la cabeza de Hydra.

De pronto al velocista se le ocurre una gran idea solamente debian "enfriar" un poco a la version joven de su rival.

-Parece que despues de todo sere yo el que tenga que arregal tu desastre Schmidt-. Dijo Thawne, contandole parte de su plan.

En un risco en las montañas Naruto, Steve y Bucky se encontraban viendo un acantilado y al otro lado unas vias del tren.

-Está confrimado la mano derecha de Schimdt esta en ese tren-. Dijo uno de los soldados, que estaba escuchando la frecuencia de la radio de Hydra.

-Bien hay que hacerlo-. Dijo Steve, deslizándose por un cable pasando el abismo.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez-. Dijo Bucky, siendo el segundo en deslizarse.

- **Harry algo no esta bien, tengo un mal presentimiento** -. Dijo Naruto, por el comunicador en su mascara.

- _ **Tranquilo Uzumaki solamente son tus nervios, solo tienen que ser precavidos**_ -. Se escuho Harry, atravez del comunicador.

-( **Espero estar equivocado** )-. Penso Naruto, delizándose y obserbando como el tren estaba por llegar.

El tren iba a una gran velocidad apenas y lograban mantenerse firmes en la superficie del techo.

-Prefecto, ellos mordieron el anzuelo caballeros es tiempo de ponernos manos a la obra-. Dijo Thawne, viendo a varios hombres que portaban unas extrañas armas al igual que el.

-¡Hail Hydra, Hail Hydra, Hail Hydra!-. Gritaron todos, los soldados del tren.

-Ahora veremos como te va con algo de frio-. Dijo Thawne, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Steve, Bucky y Naruto entraron en el tercer bagon, hasta ahora los otros dos estaban vacíos por completo.

-Esto no tiene sentid-. Dijo Steve, algo molesto.

-¿Seguros qué este era el tren?-. Pregunto Bucky, inseguro.

- **Tenemos que salir de aquí, esto no esta nada bien** -. Dijo Naruto, inquieto su instinto le decia que estaban corriendo un enorme peligro.

De pronto se abre la puera mostrando a todos los solados apuntando con esas extrañas armas.

-¡Es una trampa!-. Grito Bucky, comenzando a disparar a los soldados de Hydra.

Los soldados comenzaron sus disparas destruyendo en gran parte la pared del lado derecho del bango logrando ver el enorme acantilado y desatando una fuerte ventisca.

-¡Cubranse!-. Grito Steve, saliendo de la linea de fuego.

Naruto corrio con rapidez golpeando a unos cuantos soldados en el rostro y desarmandolos dejando unicamente a Thawne que estaba sonriendo.

- **Te tenemos rodeado** -. Dijo Naruto, estando frente a frente.

-Vaya en serio jejejeje ¿Crees que me atrapaste? No, yo soy el que te tengo justo donde quiero-. Dijo Thawne, con una sonrisa oprimiendo el gatillo del arama, que libero un rayo de color plateado que lanzo a una de las paredes del bagon al velosita que lo dejo algo aturdido.

Steve lanzo su escudo con gran fuerza para poder presenciar como el sujeto vibraba de manera muy extraña logrando pasar atarvez del arma simbolica del Capitan.

-¿Pero qué demoniso?-. Pregunto Bucky, aterrado de ese sujeto.

-Bien caballeros llego el momento de que desaparezcan...Esto sera divertido-. Dijo Thawne, lanzado su arma al suelo y levantando su puño hacia delante con un pequeño anillo que se abre y de el surge un traje amarillo como el de Naruto pero lucia mucho mas avanzado.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue como Thawne desaparecia en un destello rojizo carmesi y de pronto estaba parado con el traje amarillo, sus ojos eran rojos y vibraba todo su cuerpo a una velocidad muy alta logrando que se viera algo distorsionado.

-Ese igual a Naruto-. Dijo Steve, sorprendido para segundos mas tarde sentir que el aire le faltaba y dejar de sentir el suelo en sus pies.

- **En eso se equivoca Capitan Rogers...yo soy más rapido** -. Dijo el hombre de amarillo, vivrando su mano listo para asesinarlo.

Naruto apenas y podia levantarse estaba muy debil casi no le quedaban fuerzas.

-(¿Qué fue lo que me hizo? No siento mi velocida)-. Penso Naruto, cerrando sus ojos logro sentir una fuente de poder al otor extremo del bango.

Comenzando a arrastrace por el suelo de forma lenta viendo que el otro velcista estaba apunto de asesinar a Steve.

Rapidamente Bucky recoge el arma que Thawne habia tirado al suelo y le apunta con ella.

-Quizas seas mas rapido hijo de perra pero no creo que ni tu seas tan rapido para esquibar un disparo a quema ropa-. Dijo Bucky, colocando el cañon en la cabeza del hombre amarillo y listo para oprimir el gatillo.

 _ **Click.**_

Pero no ocurrio nada oprimo unas cuantas veces el gatillo de nuevo y el resultado era el mismo.

-¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a esta cosa?-. Pregunto Bucky, sin entenedr el por que no funcionaba el arma.

- **¿En verdad me crees tan estupido que haya deja el arma en el suelo sabiendo que podrían utilizarla contra mi? Esa arma solo abrirá fuego si es que tu ADN esta registrado en su base de datos, es obsoleta en las manos equivocadas** -. Explico el hombre de amarillo, soltando a Steve y girandose para encarar a Bucky.

Golpeandolo fuertemente que el arma cayo a centimetros de Steve para segundos despues golpearlo con gran fuerza lanzandolo del bagon y quedando colgado de uno de los barrotes de lo que quedaba de la pared destruida del vagón.

-¡Bucky/ **Bucky!** -. Gritaron ambos amigos, alarmados al ver la situacion en la que se encontraba su camarada.

Rapidamente Naruto absorbe la fuente de energia y levantandose con algo de dificultada se lanza hacia el hombre de amarillo tratando de golpearlo con uno de los escudos de su traje.

Facilmente el hombre de amarillo evade el ataque y lo toma por el cuello levantandolo del suelo con una sonrisa de lastima.

- **En verdad eras estúpido cuando eras joven hasta siento que esta no sería una victoria justa...¿Realmente creíste que tu plan funcionaria?** -. Pregunto el hombre de amarillo, sonriendo con lastima lo patetico que era la version joven de su rival.

- **Este no era mi plan**...simplemente era una distraccíon queria que me atrapas así lograría que vajaras tu guardia para poder hacer esto-. Dijo Naruto, quitandose su mascara y el hombre de amarillo pudiera obserbar como tenia una sonrisa de astucia, para momentos despues llevar ambas manos al torax de Thawne y golpearlo fuertemente con una Onda Voltaica.

La onda lanzo por los aires a Thawne fuera del tren golpeandose fuertemente contra los escombros de una de las montañas.

-Aguanta Bucky ya casi solo un poco más-. Dijo Steve, que estaba estriandose lo mas que podia para poder alcanzar la mano de su amigo y traerlo de vuelta al tren.

Centimetros de que sus manos se entrelazaran se escucho un fuerte crugido viendo como la base donde Bucky tenia todo su peso comenzaba a romperse.

-¡Bucky tienes que darte prisa!-. Grito Naruto, agarrando de un brazo a Steve para que pudiera alcanzarlo.

 _ **PUM.**_

Obsrbaron como su camarada caia al ver que el soperte se habia quebardo callendo en lo profundo del abismo.

-¡BUCKY/BUCKY!-. Gritaron ambos amigos, al ver con horror como su amigo perecía.

Despues de unos segundos de la horrible perdida que ambos acababan de tener se dirigieron a la sala de control donde encontraron algunos cuantos archivos de la base principal de Hydra junto a la extraña pistola que habia dejado Thawne.

 **En la Base de Hydra.**

Schmidt estaba parado en un angar de aviones viendo con orgullo que su plan finalmente estaba por cumplirse, Thawne fue de gran ayuda y su perdida realmente afecto en el transcuroso de sus planes pero su sacrificio no sera en vano.

-Si cortan una cabeza dos mas la remplazaran Hail Hydra-. Dijo Schimdt, a todos los soldados que segundos mastarde comenzaron a gritar lo mismo y levantaban ambos brazos en señal de saludo.

 **Base Militar.**

Naruto se encontraba entrenado sin parar por más de 7 horas, no habia dormido desde que regresaron si lo hacia tenia la misma pesadilla una y otra y otra vez viendo como no pudo salvar a su amigo y como caia al abismo.

Muchos trataron de hablar con el y simplemente los ignoraba algunos incluso salieron lastimados sin intencion ya que la electricidad de la sala de entrenamiento salia sin control por todas partes.

Sus emociones estaban hechas un lío, la culpa no lo dejaba ver con claridad.

-Es suficiente me escuchas-. Dijo una voz, que estaba destars del velocista.

Rapidamente se dio la vuelta y observo que seguia solo en la sala de entrenamiento.

-(Fue solo mi imaginacion)-. Penso Naruto, para segundos mas tarde volver a entrenar.

-Tienes que dejar de culparte a ti mismo Naruto, no fue tu culpa-. Se volvio, a escuchar la misteriosa.

-¡TÚ QUE SABES, NO ESTUVISTE AHÍ-. Grito con gran fuerza, derramando unas cuantas lagrimas y apretando sus puños con gran fuerza.

De pronto Bucky se aparece frente a el causando que se desoriente un poco.

-No no no, tú no estas aqui son los efectos secundarios que mi cuerpo me esta cobrando-. Dijo Naruto, pellizcandose la punta de su nariz con sus ojos cerrados y caminando de un lado a otro tratando de que su estres bajara.

-Tome mi decision no te culpo a ti ni a Steve-. Volvio a hablar el fantasma de Bucky, tratando de hacerlo entra en razón.

Con gran ira Naruto abre los ojos y encara al fantasma sus manos cargadas de electricidad y lanzando unos relampagos directo al fantasma de su difunto amigo causando un gran apagon en la habitacion dejando solamente unos cuantos focos parpadeantes.

-¡Reacciona de una buena vez Naruto!-. Grito Bucky, molesto haciendo que dejara de atacar.

Naruto comenzo a calmarse quedandose ahí parado.

-La guerra esta por acabar estan muy cerca, nunca te das por vencido si caes te le vantas y golpeas más fuerte ese es el espiritu indomable que tienes así que levantate, levantate y pelea deja de lamentarte por algo que no fue tu culpa no puedes cargar con los fracasos de los demas haciendolos tuyos-. Dijo Bucky, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia delante y desaparecer.

 **En la sala del Ejercito.**

-Por lo que pudimos decifrar en los archivos que Rogers y Uzumaki trageron Schmidt planea mostrale a todo el mundo su forma de ver el mundo-. Explico El Coronel, mostrando algunas fotos de aviones, una base militar en los alpez suizos, armas .

-Si no lo detenemo ahora sera el fin-. Dijo Howard, alarmado.

-¿Comó va el desarollo de el arma que trajeron Dr Wells?-. Pregunto El Coronel, esa arma podria ayudarles.

-Pues tengo buenas y malas noticias, la buena es que el arma ahora funciona y la mala es que no tenemos el tiempo suficiente como para poder producir más de este tipo de armas-. Informo Wells, limpiandose uno de los anteojos.

Muchos no tenian animo es decir Bucky habia fallecido, Steve no tenia muchos animos de seguir y Naruto...Naruto aun seguia encerrado en el gimnasio.

De pronto comienzan a escuchar unos fuertes pasos que eran tranquilos hasta que se detuvieron en la mesa donde estaban todos.

Era Naruto lo que le haya dicho ese fantasma lo hizo reaccionar.

-Esos bastardos nos golpearon y creen que ellos ya ganaron la guerra, vamos a demostrarles que estan muy equivocados-. Dijo Naruto, animando algunos de los soldados.

-Y yo tengo el plan perfecto-. Dijo Steve, con una sonrisa.

 **Unos Días después.**

-¿Estas seguro de que es una buena idea?-. Pregunto Naruto, obserbando con unos binoculares a lo lejos la base de Hydra.

-Si, es decir se sentraran en mi por un rato, les dara el tiempo suficiente para que pudean llegar por sorpresa-. Dijo Steve, con una sonrisa.

-Jejejeje recuerda que tú mejor amigo es un velocista, ademas siempre me tendras ahí para apollarte-. Dijo Naruto, extendiendo su mano.

-Lo se y tú tambien siempre tendras mi apoyo-. Dijo Steve, estrechando la mano de Naruto.

Acto seguido Steve subio a su motocicleta marchandose dierecto al ataque contra los soldados de Hydra.

- **Harry, Steve acaba de marcharse...¿Están todos listos?** -. Pregunto Naruto, utilizando el comunicador de su mascara.

- **Todo listo Uzumaki, solamente debemos esperar la señal** -. Dijo Wells, verificando la mira de su arma y preparando la carga del disparo.

-Bien, voy en camino-. Dijo Naruto, comenzando a correr de vuelta a la base Naruto.

De repente por el camino obserba un destello rojizo pasar justo alado de el, causando que se le helara la sangre y el relampago rojo frenara bruscamente levantando una cortina de polvo.

- **Creo que deberás desviarte un rato** -. Dijo el hombre de amarillo, con una sonrisa burlona.

- **¿Cómo es que sigues con vida?** -. Pregunto Naruto, desconcertado y sin entender como habia sobrevivido.

- **Los velocistas tenemos muchos trucos, apenas estas aprendiendo, tú yo del futuro es mucho más velos que el tú de esta época, aun que debo reconocer que ambos tienen esa destreza de adaptarse bien a una situación difícil arriesgando sus propias vidas si llega a ser necesario** -. Comenzo a explicar el hombre de amarillo, a Naruto que no entendia mucho de lo que estaba diciendo.

- ** _Uzumaki...Uzumaki responde_** -. Se escuchaba a Wells, por el comunicador.

Naruto llevo su mano al comuicador oprimiendolo dos veces para desactivarlo.

- **Tus poderes vienen de un lugar llamado "Speed-Force" es el núcleo de poder de todos los velocistas por alguna razón que aun no logro descifrar esta conectada a ti** -. Continuo explicando el hombre de amarillo, con una mano en su barbilla tratando de poder hallar la respuesta.

- **¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hace tan especial a la Speed-Force?** -. Pregunto Naruto, queriendo obtener respuestas.

- **¿Qué es lo que la hace tan especial? Míralo por ti mismo** -. Escucho una voz detras de él.

Rapidamente se da la vuelta para ver a Thawne sin su traje tomando una taza de café.

-(Ahi dos de ellos acaso se diplicaron)-. Penso Naruto, aun desconcertado.

-Vera Sr. Uzumaki la fuerza de velocidad es más que solo tener la habilidad de correr muy rapido, tambien te permite creear remanentes de tiempo, atravesar las paredes, viajar en el tiempo entre otras cosas...es como estar en un oceano aún no te has sanbullido a lo mas profundo para despertar tu verdadero potencial, solamente estas en la superfice-. Explico Thawne, caminado hasta el hombre amarillo para momentos más tarde unrise a el dejando solamente a uno de nuevo.

Naruto se quita su mascara molesto mirandolo fijamente.

-Entonces si eres mejor por que no me asesinas y terminamos tu estupido juego de una vez-. Desafio Naruto, a Thawne que desde que llego no habia echo algun movimiento.

-Me encantaria pero eso sera en otro momento...el plan de Schmidt no funcionara ese imbecil no entiende con lo que se esta metiendo, por otro lado estas tú, guerras estan por venir muchas mas peligrosas que esta, cada una sera mas peligrosa que la anterior y si no las detienes el futuro dejara de exsitir y eso me implica a mi así que por ahora dejaremos que la historia siga con su cruso, nos volveremos a ver eso te lo aseguro... **Flash** -. Dijo Thawne, advietiendo lo que estaba por venir para momentos despues colocarse su traje y correr sin rumbo hasta desaparecer en un extraño portal.

Naruto se quedo desconcertado sin entender la advertencia que le habia dicho Thawne.

-(¿Habra otras guerras?)-. Se quedo pensanda sin entender bien lo que acababa de escuchar.

De pronto el microfono de su mascara se encendio sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

- _ **Naruto…Naruto ¿Puedes oírme?**_ -. Era la voz de Peggy, que sonaba algo angustiada.

 **-Aquí estoy** -. Informo Naruto, respondiendo.

- ** _Tienes que ayudar a Steve esta apunto de cometer una misión suicida_** -. Informo Peggy, tratando de no quebrarse en llanto.

- **¿Dónde está?** -. Pregunto Naruto, prestando toda su atención.

- _ **En un avión volando rumbo a New York esta luchando contra Schmidt**_ -. Dijo Peggy, dandole los ultimos datos de su ubicación.

- **Voy en camino** -. Informo Naruto, para momentos despues cortar la comunicacion y comenzar a correr lo más rapido que podia llevando su cuerpo al limite.

Llegando a la orilla del Mar Naruto activo su comunicador para hablar con Wells.

- **Harry puedes oírme** -. Hablo Naruto, atraves de su comunicador.

Los segunods pasaron solamente escuchandose estática.

- **Vamos Harry te necesito por favor** -. Repito la accion deseperado, sintiendo que con cada segundo que pasaba la situacion empeoraba.

- _ **Aquí estoy Uzumaki, ¿Qué necesitas?**_ -. Pregunto Wells, respondiendo al llamado.

- **Para poder correr por la superficie del agua hasta la ubicación de Steve ¿Qué tan rápido debería ir?** -. Pregunto Naruto, viendo el basto océano.

\- _**Espera un segundo ya casi terminamos los cálculos...tendrás que correr a 10,000 K/H**_ -. Informo Wells, no agradandole el resultado.

Hubo silencio por unos cuantos segundos antes de que Naruto respondiera.

- **Entiendo** -. Dijo Naruto, conociendo que quizas no sobrebiviera o no llegara a su amigo.

Harry no sabia que decir su amigo quizas no regresaría.

- **Gracias por todo Harry, todo este tiempo que pasamos fue increíble despídeme de los demás** -. Se escuchaba Naruto, feliz sin arrepentimiento colocandose su mascara para momentos despues salir corriendo a alta velocidad al océano.

Poco a poco iba avanzando por el oceano viendo a lo lejos el enorme avion que estaba por estrellarse.

- **¡Steve!** -. Grito con gran fuerza, al ver como su amigo estaba por suicidarse.

De pronto Naruto observa como el del avíon caia un cubo extraño que al entrar en contacto por un segundo le vrindo una enorme energia en todo su cuerpo que lo hizo entrar en un vortice que dentro de el comenzó a mostrar diferentes imagenes, recuerdos de su infancia, una ciudad siendo invadida por monstruos, hablando con alguien que se parecia a el con un atuendo extraño.

Despues de salir del portal Naruto se habia tropezado un bache rodando unas cuantas veces antes de golpearse contra una gran roca.

Lentamente se levanta del suelo algo adolorido para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el oceano.

-(¿Donde estoy?)-. Penso Naruto, al no reconocer nada de el lugar.

Y esto es todo por ahora aqui les dejo este capitulo donde termina el arco de "Capitan America El Primer Vengador" aun no se si van a querer que meta las otras películas.

Una pregunta no se si les gutaria que Naruto/Flash de que haya corrido tan rapido rompiera la barrera dimensional y haya termianado en otor universo lo que quiere decir otro universo de mis historias.

Espero con muchas anasias sus comentarios e ideas para la historia si eres nuevo por favor deja tus comentarios sobre que te parece la historia.

Habra una nueva regla importante.

 **REGLA: LA HISTORIA QUE ACTUALICE NO PODRA ENTRA EN LA ETAPA DE CUAL QUIEREN QUE SEA LA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ACTUALICE YA QUE DE ESA FORMA LAS HISTORIAS NO ESTARAN DESCUIDADAS SOLAMENTE ACTUALIZARIA CONTINUAMENTE SI ES QUE LLEGO A QUEDARME SIN INSPIRACION.**

Sin mas que decir vamos a los Reviwes.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo amigo espero lo disfrutes y que se te hayan respondido algunas de tus dudas en este capitulo.

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias espero que disfrutes este capitulo muchos saludos.


End file.
